


Sand Castles

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a fortress, Stannis and Selyse keep an vacant corner of the beach that circled Dragonstone only for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Castles

As was customary from Dragonstone, the weather was warm and stuffy, but since the sun wasn't exactly out, there were comfortable shades about the island. This being the sole reason of how Selyse managed to drag Stannis from his office and Painted Table, just so they could have a little bit of time for themselves, outside, where nobody would give them weird looks for just standing by each other.

It's been a long time since he left for King's Landing, but he always came back, with new books for her and a sneer for all the stupidity he was surrounded with. Stannis was a man of few smiles, but plenty of words when presented with a person who could appreciate his moods. So Selyse allow his to talk on their way to their secret place. He moves his hands and he speak and barely look at the path, so she just guides him by the small of his back.

When they first came to Dragonstone, Stannis was more than upset about it, he would sulk and mumble about Storm End and his brothers, about the unfairness of it all. And he would pace, pace through the Painted Table room, pace through the whole keep, it did not bother her, for she would always find him in the end.

It was on a day that Selyse sat by the windows of her solar, enjoying the morning air, that she saw he husband march to a corner of the shore of Dragonstone, disappearing behind some big chunk of stone for the most of the morning. This developed into a pattern for him, and it was only a week later, that she choose to follow him there.

As they approached what was now their secret place, she could almost see him, all those years back, sulking in the sand, much like he did when confined to his rooms, but with a new air around him, a calm wave in his eyes.

Back at the present, Stannis spread his cape on the sand so they could sit. A mere courtesy, that when coming from him, meant so much more. He was offering her a sit by his side, so they could partake each other's company under the cool light of the sun, that shone from behind the thick clouds.

Lowering himself next to her, their arms and knees would touch, but as his words turned from the kingdom and his duty to his brother, and towards the new books he brought home specially to her, they would become comfortable with the shared warmth.

Occasionally, as they disused about the books they both have read and had personal opinions about the text, there would be kisses. Some for the purpose of silencing the other and winning an argument, some stolen when the other became too distracted in their notions, and some for when both agreed on something.

The intensity of those kisses was as multiple as their reasons. When their lips would brush and that could be it, the affection between them could be see. But when the passion matched the fury, mouths would press and teeth would bite, and none would be satisfied until the other was back pressed on the sand, gasping for air and for release.

Stannis and Selyse would battle for dominance, be it about their personal opinions about a book or scroll, or whether who had the right to lean over the other and demand a release of their pent up desire. Eventually, but only after much fighting on from both parts, they would agree that they were better as a unity that as opposites, and then, and only then, would they truly acquire what they wanted from the other.

Time will run it's course again, and Selyse would find herself at the same beach, and while it did not change, she did, and so did the one by her side. Her stomach would grow and as long as the master allowed, she sat on the sand, even without Stannis by her side. But with his child growing inside her, she thought of it, not as a betrayal, but more like something they would both approve of. Since there was no doubt that when they babe was born, they would spend their times there, together and away from the prying eyes.

When Shireen was finally born, her prediction had a biter taste to them. As the grey scales hardened, so did her heart, all in Shireen's name. She would not allow a single soul to hurt her daughter, and any second of solace she could give to the most precious person in her life, she would happily offer, with Stannis concession or not.

Such opposition was not needed, for Shireen proved herself to be the apple of his eyes, and he it was a queer blessing that he was not by their side at every moment, or else, he would have spoiled her more than his brothers ever were. And like in the beginning, they would sit side by side on his cape, arms and knees brushing, and they would even exchange kisses, but they were not there for their discussions anymore, nor for the books he would still bring from King's Landing.

They would sit side by side, hands sometimes united, and they would watch as their daughter, ran at the sand, giggling and rolling about, building her own castles, free of the eyes who would always follow and judge her. And then, they would surely kiss, silently congratulation the other, in collaborating for most precious thing for them, they daughter, Shireen.


End file.
